The Frosty Diaries
by Killer Cold Hearts
Summary: Damon Salvatore takes in a little girl, Caitlin Snow. He looks after her and eventually sends her to Central City, where she has always wanted to go. In the course of time, things have change and Caitlin is not the same little girl Damon saved all those years ago. She is colder, icier, and more deadly than ever. Can Damon bring his adorable little sister back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not TVD and The Flash . This is a new story for our crackship. We hope you enjoy.

Damon Salvatore and Killer Frost

(Salvafrost)

 **The Small Pout and Teary Eyes (Damon and Elena)**

In the living room, Damon looked serious, sitting on the couch with a book on the table that he had just read. He put down the book after reading barely half of the page. He couldn't take his mind off what happened in the bar yesterday night. Someone came in his bar yesterday and now something was bothering his mind. He didn't even realize someone came. It was Elena, coming home from work.

"Damon, look what I got from work. The family of a patient of mine brought me some gift." She paused as she got to the living room.

Damon shook his head to take off his mind off whatever in his mind was. "Hey honey!" he opened his arms to welcome Elena who's taking a seat next to him. He planted a kiss on her forehead. Damon pursed a smile. However, Elena knew better. She knew him best than anyone.

"What is it that bothers your mind?" she put her arm around his shoulder to reach the back of his head. She caressed the back of his head to his neck, stroking his hair gently.

Damon put his hand on her lap. They definitely couldn't lie to each other or keep a secret from one another. Trust was the foundation of their relationship. "Someone came to the bar yesterday. He said that someone I knew from the past needed me. They needed me to help with their friend who got in the dark path."

"Why do they think you can help their friend?"

Damon let out a sigh. "Because I was once very important to her. She was like a sister to me. "

"Please tell me. I'd love to hear about it." Said Elena with understanding.

Damon closed his eyes for a second then opened them and looked at Elena. "I met her when she was a little girl. I saved her and her mother from an accident. Ever since the accident I checked up on her occasionally. "

Elena smiled teasingly. "I didn't know you cared for children as a vampire."

"She looked at me with the small pout and teary eyes." He mimicked a pout. Elena poked his pouted lips with her finger. "That hit me right in the heart."

"So long story short, I found out her mother abandoned her to achieve her career. She was sent to foster family but I couldn't let her knowing she didn't seem to be happy. So I took her in with me. I became her family and guardian for quite a long while until she grew up and ready on her own. I compelled her to go to Central City. Science and medical were her things just like you."

"Go, Damon. Help her. That girl needs you. I'd be so proud to see my man helping his friend in need." Now her hand was in Damon's jaw. "If anyone knows how to help someone to teach about control and darkness, it's you, Damon. I believe in you."

A smile was slowly formed on his face. He wrapped her arms around Elena's back then pulled her closer to him. His lips lingered on her lips, teasing, before he kissed her deep.

"I'm going to miss you so bad, baby. Can I have Caroline come over to accompany me?" Elena asked.

He nibbled her lips and said. "You can always have a family over, Elena."

 **Frozen Yoghurt (Damon and Caitlin)**

Damon packed up his bag. He brought some important things along in his bag. He took out a box of photos and journals where he kept all his memories in it. He reached for a couple of photographs in it. He felt he relieved when he found them.

The first one was a photo of a little girl in a blue dress with an ice cream cone in her tiny hands. A bright smile on her face made her look so adorable and it put a smile on Damon's face as he's staring at her now. The girl in the photo was exactly 9 years old. He remembered that day Damon brought her to a carnival for her birthday.

Damon switched to the other photos which were mostly him and the young girl on her birthday since he used to take her out to different place each year. They could easily be taken as brother and sister with their similar facial features. Damon cared so much about her survival. All he ever wanted was for her to live her life and dreams, be independent and happy.

That girl was traumatized by the accident that killed her dad then tragically abandoned by her mother less than a year after that. When Damon couldn't accompany her, he'd trust her to her previous foster family yet he'd often check up on her. She'd cry when he had to leave her for weeks but Damon had his matter to do that he didn't want to get involved with from time to time. Despite his absence occasionally, for seven years, he's always been there whenever she needed him

" _Frozen yoghurt!" Damon almost fell back as a girl pulled his hand with such enthusiast. "Damon, let's stop for some yoghurt." She pleaded._

 _Damon sighed. "Caitlin, we just had ice cream."_

" _It's frozen yoghurt time now." She insisted._

" _If we keep stopping for some food, the gallery will be closed by the time we get there." He argued. "You said you wanted to visit it so bad. We only have one day left in this city before we go back tomorrow."_

 _She raised a finger. "You asked for the ice cream. I want this frozen yoghurt." She walked into the frozen yoghurt store without asking further permission. Damon followed her inside and found Caitlin waiting in line. He talked to each person in the line to let him go first. He used some charms and few compulsions to make it easy._

" _Caitlin, come right here." He yelled as he got in front of the counter. Caitlin walked forward looking surprised._

 _Caitlin tapped his arm. "How did you do it?"_

" _I have my charms." He winked._

" _That is so cool. I love having a brother like you." Caitlin always saw Damon as a brother and guardian._

 _He put his arm around her head playfully, pulling her closer to his chest. "You just got lucky."_

The photo that Damon was looking at flashed one of the best memories they had when they were in Boston. It was her 15th birthday and he took her to Boston. In the photo Caitlin had a bit of frozen yoghurt on her nose and didn't look ready for a photo.

"I've been missing you little sister." Damon whispered as he packed those photographs in his bag. "And we will meet again."


	2. I'll Bring Her Home

Disclaimer: We do not TVD and The Flash. This is a new story for our crackship. We hope you enjoy.

Damon Salvatore and Killer Frost

(Salvafrost)

 **I'll bring her home (Damon, Flash and Frost)**

As soon as Damon got to Central City, he met Barry and Cisco. They briefed him about Caitlin's condition as Killer Frost. He massaged his forehead through all the elaboration. His heart hurt for his little sister and now he felt guilty about it. All he could think about was what if he didn't compel her to leave on her own, what would happen if he didn't let go of her, would things be better if he was still her guardian.

"I promise I'd do anything to help her. I'll bring her home. You can have my words on that." Damon said. "Thank you for telling me this." He wondered why Caitlin didn't come at him as he's cured and all compulsion should have worn off.

On the next day, the team helped him to set up the meeting for Damon and Frost, so they set it up on an abandon warehouse. However, Damon insisted that he wanted to do this on his own later. No one knew Caitlin better than him. He was the one helping her through the critical time of her life before.

"She's here." Barry whispered. The meta-detector indicated that she's close around. Gradually the temperature as dropping indicated by the cold they felt as if the whole warehouse was on ice.

Damon crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Is winter coming sooner than it's supposed to be?" he closed the zipper of his jacket. Bam. Suddenly they heard a loud bang sound from the back door.

"Come out come out Flash. Wasn't it enough failure the last time?" clang sound was heard loud enough in that quiet place. Killer frost made two ice stakes on her right and left and played with it by hitting them with each other. She paced the clang sound with a rhythm that made the situation intense.

Barry came to face her in his Flash suit. "Right here, Cait." He was standing with his hands on his waist, few meters across from where Frost was.

"Cut the crap, Flash. If you're here just to give me the speech, keep it. I don't need it." She tilted her head and looked at him with a bored look.

He shrugged and said. "You need to get over me if you really want what you want."

"As you wish." Frost was so skilled with her powers that she could freeze every side inside of the warehouse fast. She merged the two stakes making them into one long ice stake. The flash used his speed to get to her but she froze his path into ice slide that it's so slick for him to move. Frost made her way with ease and attacked him from the back, smashing his legs with the ice stake so hard till it broke into pieces of ice. It did nothing, only to shock him.

"You play with ice now, Caitlin. Sounds like a childhood memory huh?"

Frost was shocked to hear the voice which she never thought she'd ever hear again. She was about to make another ice stake but stopped halfway, the half made stake slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. At that moment The Flash knew it was his time to go, he disappeared in a mere second from the place.

"Damon." She whispered in her low voice.

Damon walked forward a few steps to her. He pursed a smile to hide the shocked feeling and how it broke him to see her that way. "Hello there, cupcake. How I miss you." But his eyes couldn't lie. The sadness was written all over his face.


	3. Do Your Thing and Hurt Me

**Disclaimer: We do not own TVD or The Flash. This is such for our crackship we thought up.**

 **Do Your Thing and Hurt Me (Damon and Frost)**

" _To the left. No, no, too far. A little to the right. Yes! Shoot! Shoot!" Damon sounded so exciting and anticipating, standing beside 10 years old Caitlin, playing some shooting game in a carnival. A bell rang and they instantly yelled, throwing a fist in the air._

" _Awesome job, partner!" Caitlin turned to Damon with a big smile on her face._

 _Damon winked. "Give me a high five, cupcake." He intentionally waved his hand too high for Caitlin to reach yet she was so enthusiastic to reach his hand, she kept trying to jump. "Try harder. Jump! Higher! Come on little cupcake." He was slowly lowering his hand._

 _Tap! "Yay!" Caitlin was so proud when her palm finally met Damon's palm._

" _That's what I'm talking about!" Damon gave her another high five. He took the big bear as her prize and gave it to her. "Remember what I told you, if you keep trying, you will get what you want." It was the second year they went to the carnival but the first time she won a prize._

Killer frost took a step back when she saw Damon got closer. "This isn't real. You're not real." She couldn't believe what she saw. The fact that Damon didn't look as old as he was supposed to be was hard for her to process. "You must be a meta sent by them to get to me. Someone had done a good job tracking down my past." She scoffed.

"No, Cait. It's me and it's real." Damon opened his arms. "Let me talk to you."

Frost felt he got too close and she didn't want him to get close. "Don't call me with that." She waved her hand to the front and instantly caused a lump of ice block which made Damon thrown away a few feet.

That didn't scare him off. He got up and kept trying to reach her closer. He didn't see a villain or darkness in there; all he saw was Caitlin Snow, his little sister.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, little sis and that I couldn't be there for you. It's not my intention to abandon you. I never cease to care about you. I've always hoped that you live the wonderful life you deserve." He walked step by step towards her with his hand extended as a welcoming and caring gesture. "I'd turn back in time if I could, to change things in your favor."

Little did he know about what he just said, she laughed at that irony. "It's nice to have someone who would actually do that. How pathetic it is that after all along it came from an imposter."

Damon closed his eyes for a second to get rid a layer of tear he felt almost coming down. "Come on, do your thing and hurt me, kill me even. Don't you want so bad to be called killer frost? Let's start with me." Damon opened his arms wider. "Simple and less burdening than hurting the loved ones."

Frost seemed like conflicted inside. The Caitlin inside of her wanted to believe it was her Damon, her big bro, but it didn't make sense and the killer frost in her was stronger. She closed her eyes while her chest was heaving.

"Hit me-" he paused to take a deep breath. "Killer frost!" one single tear escaped his left eyes as he shouted that.

When Frost opened her eyes at that shout, she froze Damon but only at the part of his boots so he was stuck to the ground. Frost made her way out of the warehouse through the front by breaking windows using her ice powers.

Damon meant to run to reach her but he stumbled forward because his boots were frozen to the ground. The ice was solid and the cold was creeping inside to his feet. He took his feet out of the boots and ran outside bare feet. He was shocked to find what had caused to the temperature drop. The whole warehouse was covered in ice that was slowly melting at some parts.


	4. My Little Sis isn't a Freak

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Flash or The Vampire Diaries. This is only for entertainment use. Please enjoy our story and crackship, and please review! It motivates us to update.**

 **Chapter 4: My Little Sis Isn't a Freak**

 **(Caroline, Elena and Damon)**

Caroline came over to Tribeca at Elena's place by the weekend. She's thrilled to meet Elena again since the last time she visited her over six months ago. Things had been busy with the Salvatore supernatural school, her career in journalism and she wanted to pursue another passion of hers in event organizing.

"How are the girls, Caroline?"

Caroline answered with a bright smile on her face and her hands gesture supported that. "They're doing great. Now they don't accidentally at each other with their magic and know how to keep it under control. I'm so proud to see tem growing."

Elena looked happy to see her best friend was doing well with her life. It put a smile on her face to see her loved ones happy. They talked and shared, catching up on life and stuff all night.

"Wait, what did you say Damon went to?" she touched Elena's hand when she was about to drink her drink.

"Central City, why?" Elena looked at her with questioning look.

Caroline tried to remember her experience while she went there for some news. "Have you heard anything about it? I was there once and there was unusual incident in the city. Some freak made ice slide all over the city, like you know, flying and sliding on ice above the street and the buildings. It was such a show."

Elena looked lost. Caroline sit closer to Elena till her knuckle touched Elena's thigh. "Okay, I know it sounds crazy but it was real. I think that city is like filled with science freaks. Was Damon going prepared to face what's on there?"

Elena's phone rang. "Oh speaking of the devil." Elena chuckled.

But Caroline snatched the phone faster. "Let me talk to him." She whispered while putting her hand in front stopping Elena to reach for her phone.

"Damon!"

Damon sounded confused. "Where's my wife, Barbie?" If Caroline could see him right now, he's possibly rolling his eyes. "Put her on. I need to talk to Elena."

"Listen, I promise it's going to be quick. What are you doing in Central City? What are you dealing with?" Caroline was being impatient because she cared about Damon and worried since he knew nothing what's going on Central City like she thought she did.

"Blondie, I'm not going to have this talk with you, okay. I get it, you concern about me and that's cute. But I got it all under control. Give the phone to my Elena now."

Caroline insisted. "Let me go with you. I'm a vampire and you can make use of me to help you with whatever you're dealing with there. I've seen what's there and how these freaks are."

"My little sis isn't a freak!" Damon yelled on her but he hurriedly added. "Sorry Caroline. I know you just want to help. I'll call you when I really need to. Let me talk to Elena now."

Caroline was still a little shook by Damon's sudden yell. "Okay." She gave the phone to Elena right away. She could hear how much Damon needed to talk to Elena.

"Hey, Damon. How are you doing? Did you miss me already? It's only two days yet." Elena got up from the couch and threw a look on Caroline that said 'don't eavesdrop with your vampire hearing'.

"You know I'll always miss you baby. I miss you every day when you go to work. It's so good to hear your voice. I really need this." He did sound so relieved and calmer than before. Her voice was enough to put his mind to calm. They talked for quite a long while from serious talk to some jokes.


End file.
